crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Nacht
Katrina "Kate" Margya Joszinya''There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 3'' Twardovski''The Big Idea, code name '''Nacht', is a member of the Bad Seeds.The Bad Seeds She practices Erebeal Magic,Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 2 which deals with shadows. Her last name has been spelled variously, including Twardovski/Tvardowski/Tvardovski; transliteration will do this. Personal relationships Her only known relative was thought to be Marzena Twardovski, the Bell Witch, who is a member of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom. Nacht does not have a favorable opinion of her mother: "Give Mumzie her due, she’s a total loss otherwise, but she does have a flair for getting out of Azkaban."Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 1 The resentment seems justified, since Marzena is only interested in Kate when she's useful, like when she ran a cult scam using the then six-year-old Katrina as focal point.Silent Nacht: Chapter 3 Marzena has deliberately withheld information on the identity of Kate's father as a way to bait Nacht into working for her.Silent Nacht: Chapter 2 Eventually, though, Kate discovers the truth about her parentage, freeing herself from Marzena's influence.Silent Nacht: Chapter 5 Nacht has a legal guardian, the California superhero Sunburst.Silent Nacht: Chapter 1 "Sunny" made an effort to provide Kate with a "traditional" Christmas, with snow, caroling and festive sweaters. Kate professed not having appreciated it.There's an Angel in Dickinson Cottage: Part 1 She's frequently seen with Jadis Diabolik,Afternoon Tea with the Devil's Daughter who is perhaps her closest friend. She's usually expressionless. What little she says is usually in a flat monotone. She has been described as resembling Christina Ricci as Wednesday Addams, both in appearance and in demeanor.No Beast So Fierce When she's not doing anything else, one of her hobbies appears to be scaring Belphegor, at least by preference.Ayla and the Networks She now has a swain; Robert Rose is paying her court. He says all she has to do is tell him to go, and he'll go, and never come back; she hasn't told him to go. Powers and abilities Katrina was dipped by Marzena into the Erebos when she was still a baby, which make her one of the most powerful wielders of Erebeal magic in the world. This allows her to manipulate shadows as a semi-solid substance, and move through shadows from one place to another, among other effects. She also has the uncanny ability of reducing grown men to tears in a matter of minutes, just by silently staring at them. Whether this is a psychic ability or just a result of her unconventional demeanor is still unknown. She has a crystal-clear soprano singing voice with "grand opera quality", although she seldom exhibits this talent. Weaknesses Due to being attuned to the Erebos, she is adversely affected by exposure to moly.Saks and Violence: Part 5 But it has to be the real Sacred Moly, which might not be what your average gardening supply store has available. She suffers from strong nausea when using her powers to move over water. Due to the way she was treated by Marzena, Kate has a psychological inability of expressing love and similar emotions. A few people, like Sunburst and Jadis, saw through this cold façade and formed close relationships with her nevertheless. Classes Fall 2006 * some advanced Mystic Arts class that meets at midnight. (Teacher: Elyzia Grimes, Fellow Students: Bifrost, Simon)The Three Little Witches Relationships * Marzena Twardowski - alleged (estranged) mother * Sunburst - legal guardian * California Crusaders (Sunburst's team) - occasional helper ** Swashbuckler IV ** Green Brujah ** Nightfall ** Daybreak ** Skyrider ** Big Dawg ***Chiller ***Miz Biz * The Bad Seeds ** Raymond Banks ** Jadis Diabolik ** Malachi Diabolik ** Marian Kilgarren-Donnehammer ** Lindsay Fellows ** Laurel Hua ** Romeo LaClavar ** Jean-Armand St. Michel-du Chantraine ** Nathan Thurston ** Victor Alexander Maria Stieglitz-Von Maas ** Jobe Wilkins ** Belphoebe Blackadar-Wilkins * Melville Cottage (room and roommate unknown) * Belphegor - frequent victim * Robert Rose - swain References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Melville Cottage Category:Wizard Category:Bad Seeds Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:California Crusaders